


Comfort

by jumyouboshi



Series: Origin [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, local angel discovers gay feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumyouboshi/pseuds/jumyouboshi
Summary: Maybe all Lucifer had ever wanted was someone who would care for him as a person.Maybe what Lucifer wanted...was to be "Lucifer."





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> my summaries are AWFUL
> 
> I love thinking about an earlier Lucifer who doesn’t know much about anything… Once more, this idea came about as a result of one of me and ao3 user RikuNanase many discussions. Headcanons up the wazoo once more… I figured I should get this out before WMTSB kill me for good
> 
> I tried to capture how Sandalphon speaks to Lucifer pre-WMTSB and post-WMTSB2 in the Japanese version, ie. he always uses polite speech when talking with Lucifer, so Sandalphon’s dialogue may seem a bit. Strange? Weirdly formal. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Anticipation was yet unknown to Lucifer.

The supreme primarch possessed a certain level of clairvoyance. This, along with a keen sense of intuition not known to mortals, meant that there was little that Lucifer could not predict.

Yet when he gazed upon the cocoon that housed the newest primarch, Lucifer began to wonder whether the feeling in his chest was that so-called “anticipation.” The nature of this primarch was among the few things he had no vision of. Thus far, Lucifer had never been tasked with anything other than the protection of the world--and such protection often led to the destruction of enemies. He had been created as a weapon...and yet in spite of that, he had been instructed to _create._ To _grant_ the boon of life unto another, as he himself had been given years ago. 

It had been days since he had created the cocoon, but the weak pulsations that emanated from it had grown stronger with time. And Lucifer watched over this newest life dutifully whenever he had a moment to spare.

And then, the day came when the cocoon unraveled.

Lucifer had been there, of course. He had watched as the cocoon shone with light, feathers unraveling and spreading like wings to reveal the angel within. When the light faded, a primarch stood where the cocoon once was, a crown of soft brown hair adorning his head and wings like the songbirds Lucifer had been so endeared to in his early years of life.

The angel looked up. Red eyes stared in wonder, and Lucifer looked gently upon him in return.

“Sandalphon.”

The archangel’s eyes lit up, for he knew instinctively that his creator had spoken his name. However, he had yet to speak himself, as if fearful to overstep his boundaries. Lucifer continued on to coax the newest primarch into comfort.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sandalphon.”

Sandalphon tilted his head, innocent eyes regarding the supreme primarch inquisitively. Lucifer could understand the unspoken question. Sandalphon wanted to address his lord, yet didn’t know how to.

A realization dawned upon Lucifer then.

The other angels had been created with the knowledge that Lucifer was the “supreme primarch.” They had been created to serve Lucifer faithfully and dutifully without question. They knew him as a symbol; one of hope, of light, of benevolence and guidance. They saw Lucifer as their venerable leader and nothing less...but nothing more either.

But could things be different with Sandalphon? After all, he hadn’t created Sandalphon to be his subordinate. The thought swam in his mind before it manifested...

_Rather than the “supreme primarch”..._

“Forgive me. I must introduce myself to you as well. I am...”

_He could simply be…_

“Lucifer.”

Sandalphon’s face broke into the warmest smile, and Lucifer was momentarily disarmed by the sincerity of it, the sheer _purity_ behind it. It was an unconditional kind of warmth, one that reached into the depths of the soul that he wanted to have.

Then, in a quietly awed yet gentle voice, Sandalphon finally spoke for the first time.

“Lucifer-sama.”

And for the first time since he had been created, he finally felt like someone had addressed _not_ the supreme primarch, _not_ a masterpiece of a creation...but Lucifer himself.

* * *

Once Lucifer had procured robes for Sandalphon, the two primarchs ventured into the spacious hallways of the Astral labs. It was paramount for Lucifer to guide the newest additions to their ranks lest they wandered into places forbidden and never saw the light of day again. A few newborn primarchs in the past had already met that fate, and it was something that Lucifer was determined not to repeat.

“You will reside in these labs for the time being as your core and physical body stabilize. While you are here, you are free to roam as you see fit, so long as you do not trespass into areas forbidden.”

Sandalphon nodded, taking in each and every one of Lucifer’s words as he spoke. At some point, Lucifer realized that in spite of his apparent attentiveness, Sandalphon’s eyes had never actually left Lucifer’s face even as Lucifer was pointing things out to him. Concerned that Sandalphon hadn’t been listening, Lucifer stopped and looked to him.

“Sandalphon. Is there something that I’ve failed to address?”

With a small squeak and bristled feathers, Sandalphon seemed to realize that he had been caught staring and quickly looked down.

“N-no! I’m sorry, Lucifer-sama.”

He had tensed considerably, and his cheeks were tinted an interesting shade of pink. How strange. Was this “shame?” “Embarrassment?” It wasn’t something that Lucifer observed often among the primarchs, and Lucifer himself was beyond such feelings. Nevertheless, he didn’t want to alienate Sandalphon for being different.

“It’s no cause for apology.” Lucifer placed a gentle hand on Sandalphons head and petted him softly, smiling down upon the smaller primarch to make his intent known. “But I would like to make my point clear: you may seek audience with me at any time you wish. You are free to ask me any question, and I will answer to the best of my abilities. It is one of my duties to see to it that your concerns are addressed. I am here for you, Sandalphon.”

Sandalphon seemed to relax under the gentle touch and the equally gentle words, looking up at Lucifer with eyes that only seemed to gleam with admiration.

“Yes, Lucifer-sama… I understand.”

Lucifer smiled and they continued on, but the supreme primarch couldn’t devote all of his time to guiding Sandalphon around the labs. When the time came for them to part, Lucifer led Sandalphon to the chambers that had been set aside for him.

“You will rest here for the time being. If any problems arise at all… Call my name. I will come.”

Sandalphon nodded, but as Lucifer turned away, spoke up hastily.

“Um…!”

Lucifer glanced back at Sandalphon.

“Yes?”

“Will you,” Sandalphon began meekly, his fingers fidgeting together in what appeared to be nervousness, “come back tomorrow too, Lucifer-sama?”

The inquiry made Lucifer pause. A personal request? For his presence? From one of his primarchs?

Someone desired his company?

It was such an alien notion… Yet what an absolutely heartwarming feeling.

Lucifer smiled warmly, the radiance of which was comparable to a sunflower in full bloom.

“Of course, Sandalphon.”

Sandalphon smiled too, looking so _happy,_ happy that Lucifer would come by and spend time with him again, and Lucifer felt a sense of comfort that he had never known before.

* * *

As promised, he reconvened with Sandalphon several more times after that. The official reason was to guide him about the labs that had become his new home, but in reality, Sandalphon provided a different sort of worldview from the Astrals and primarchs. It was refreshing speaking to someone about things other than the state of the world.

However…

Without his duty to speak of, Lucifer found himself at a loss. How could he connect to Sandalphon if there was little common ground between them?

It was something that the supreme primarch began to devote deep thought to. He had never had an equal before… But he wanted one. And thus, it became a new directive to find something that they could have a proper conversation over.

Perhaps, if they could share a mutual love for something, then...

* * *

A few weeks after Sandalphon’s creation, Lucifer was summoned to meet with Lucilius in his chambers.

It was easy to see that the Astral was displeased about something. Lucilius’ disdain was evident in his cold blue eyes, his gaze frigid as it all but bore a hole into Lucifer. The primarch simply met the stare with a blank one of his own; after all, Lucilius never wanted to see any form of vulnerability from him, in spite of the trepidation Lucifer may have been feeling at that moment.

“I must say, I’m quite disappointed in the primarch you created.”

Lucifer was taken aback.  Lucilius was never usually one to mince his words, but for the source of his ire to be Sandalphon was—

“Is there a defect that I have overlooked?” Lucifer asked. “There appeared to be no problems with his core or the stability of his physical form, but--”

He was interjected by an impatient sigh courtesy of the Astral.

“There’s nothing wrong with him physically,” Lucilius said. “But his appearance is nothing exemplary. The other archangels look grand and imposing, powerful as they should be, and _your_ appearance is perfection… _He_ simply looks indistinguishable from a skydweller.”

Lucifer was momentarily at a loss for words, staring at Lucilius with mild incredulousness until he found his voice again. “Is that problematic? Physical appearance has little bearing on strength and ability.”

“No… No, I suppose it doesn’t,” the Astral replied with another dull sigh. “I do wonder what was going through your head when you designed him… But there’s nothing to be done about it now. I suppose the fault ultimately lies with me for expecting anything more out of a mere beast…”

He fell into a silent stupor until Lucilius dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Lucifer _knew_ he shouldn’t have felt the pain that he did at the dismissal, and yet he did. With nothing left to the exchange between them, Lucifer quietly excused himself from his creator’s presence, unable to banish the unpleasant feeling that Lucilius had left him with.

Suddenly, he wanted to see Sandalphon.

His legs and wings had already carried him to Sandalphon’s chambers before he realized it. Sandalphon emerged from the room at his behest, barely able to conceal the surprise—and the eagerness—in his eyes.

“Lucifer-sama?”

“Are you occupied at this moment? I have neglected to guide you through the new wing, so I thought I would do so now.”

“N-no, I’m not occupied… But, is it alright? I wouldn’t want to interrupt your duties…”

“It is of no consequence to me. I’ve nothing pressing to address at this moment.” He smiled down at Sandalphon. “Shall we get going?”

“Yes, Lucifer-sama!”

At the sound of his name and the sight of the eagerness in Sandalphon’s eyes, Lucifer immediately felt the strange sense of negativity that arose from his encounter with Lucilius melt away.

* * *

“Lucifer-sama… May I ask a question?”

As they strolled through one of the many shaded gardens of the Astral labs one day, Sandalphon spoke up.

“Of course.”

“What exactly do you do as the supreme primarch? I hear the others speaking highly of your exploits, but I never hear the details, nor have I ever seen you at work…”

“What do I do?” Lucifer hummed softly as he thought best of how to explain his role to the curious Sandalphon. “I have a myriad of duties as the supreme primarch, but my most important are overseeing the evolution of the skies and safeguarding the world from harm.”

“I see... So in addition to being the guiding light for the primarchs, you’re protector of the entire world… That’s amazing, Lucifer-sama.”

Lucifer smiled softly, and Sandalphon did too in response. However, the smaller primarch seemed to come to a realization, and his face fell a little.

“But...who protects you?”

The innocent question caught Lucifer off guard.

“What do you mean, Sandalphon?”

“Ah… Well…” Suddenly shy, Sandalphon’s gaze shifted from Lucifer and to the side. “It must be a difficult task… I suppose I was worried… Because if you protect the entire world, then who is left to protect you?”

For a long time, Lucifer couldn’t answer. None had ever inquired about Lucifer’s personal well-being before. The supreme primarch simply _was--_ he was currently one of the most powerful primal beasts to ever exist. Any who dared challenge him met a swift end by his blades and light. It was an accepted truth that both Lucilius and primarchs alike embraced.

And yet, Sandalphon had asked. Because Sandalphon was concerned for _him._ For _Lucifer._

“...There exist primarchs whose roles are to combat threats so that I may oversee evolution uninterrupted,” Lucifer said slowly, “but as for a personal guardian… I do not have one.”

“Really? Even though you’re the most important of all of us...” Sandalphon looked saddened at the fact, but seemed to perk up as another idea crossed his mind. His countenance broke into kind smile, one for Lucifer and Lucifer only.

“Then I’ll protect you.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened.

“Ah--I don’t claim to be able to do so right away, of course,” Sandalphon said quickly. “But one day, when I grow stronger… Even if no one else does, even if you don’t need it… I want to be able to protect you, Lucifer-sama.”

Lucifer wouldn’t have been able to explain the next moments even if he tried.

Yet in an instant, he had crossed the distance between himself and Sandalphon...and embraced him.

Sandalphon yelped as he was pulled close, earthly and cream feathers sticking out every which way on his wings as a show of surprise. His smaller arms were held stiffly at his sides, hands hovering mid-air as if unsure as to whether he even had the right to place his hands on the supreme primarch. However, Lucifer’s own white wings only seemed to fold around the two primarchs, all but obscuring them from the world.

“L...Lucifer-sama?”

Even though Sandalphon’s curious voice prompted an answer, Lucifer had none to give. He _couldn’t_ give one. He _couldn’t_ show bias. He had to remain neutral. A protector wouldn’t be much of one if it allowed its sights to be clouded.

And yet, to be given this much consideration… The notion that there was someone, that there was one person who was concerned for _him…_

Lucifer simply felt so _happy._

He couldn’t voice what he felt. But he knew to express gratitude when gratitude was due.

So he did.

“Thank you, Sandalphon.”

Unbeknownst to him, a desire had arisen within him that had not been pre-determined by the Astrals. An innocent, simple wish--something he could finally call his own.

A wish for peace. A wish for companionship. With Sandalphon.

* * *

Weeks later found Lucifer in the labs once more, staring thoughtfully at a bubbling dark liquid as a rich aroma wafted from the pot and about the room. It wasn’t long after that he heard the characteristic clicking of heels against stone, and a hesitant voice behind him.

“Um… Lucifer-sama? What are you doing?”

“You’ve come, Sandalphon,” Lucifer said, the small smile on his face belying a growing sense of eagerness. After all, he had finally discovered something that he could share with Sandalphon.

“I’m just...brewing some coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you can tell where the last part came from *slaps knee* Thank you for reading!


End file.
